Amore,lo siento
by Noah Di Angelo
Summary: Cuando ya no pude,decidí huir,lo único que mi cerebro proceso,no quería verte,no quería encontrarte otra vez...pero solo quiero que leas mi carta...no importa tu odio,tu rencor,solo...por favor léela...por favor
1. Chapter 1

**Amore… lo siento**

Veo lunas y estrellas

Sin saber cómo o cuando,

Veo lunas y estrellas

Mientras amo estos espeluznantes sentimientos

Quisiera tu presencia,

Para abrazarte,

Para besarte

Y decirlo cuando te amo

Amore sé que algún día

Leerás esto…

Sé que me odiarás

Para este momento

Pues te prometí

Soles y estrellas fugaces,

Te prometí

Un futuro y muchos sueños

Cómo ángel guardián

Te cuide del mundo, como secreto te tuve…

Pues era el secreto más preciado

Para mí

Amore sé que quizás

Digas ¿por qué?

Pero seré yo quien

Lo diga

Aunque mil razones di

Tu me amabas

Aunque cien mil defectos dí

Tú me quisiste

Amore ¿miraste a mis ojos?,

Las fosas de muerte y dolor

Qué cargo y acabarían con las tuyas

Llenas de risa y esperanza

Me diste tu corazón

Y mientras dormías te lo devolví,

Te di el mío en los últimos

Meses de alegría que me diste

Las semanas se volvieron meses

Y los meses segundos,

Dos caras son pero solo

Ves una

No es engaño

No es hipocresía…

Sólo protección

Mientras tú inhalabas,

Yo exhalaba

Mientras tú te elevabas

Yo caía

La mente, las promesas,

Lamento tu tristeza…

Sólo quería ser feliz…

Sólo quería hacerte feliz

Pero como siempre

Sólo un error,

Sólo una basura,

Sólo la equivocación

Amaba tu luz,

Amaba tu sonrisa,

Amaba todo de ti

Pero todo me lo lleve

Quizá debí

Quizá no,

Pero qué harías tú

Que sería yo sin ti

Que sería mi cielo sin tu presencia

Una causa

Dos personas

Tres muertos diferentes

Lamento todo…

Amore espero me perdones

Espero… no sé qué esperar

Pues tú lo dijiste…

Perdona no decirte acerca

De mi amor,

Acerca de mis venenos… de mí

Pero sólo quise hacerte

Feliz, mis pecados son y serán

Querer hacerte feliz y

Amarte hasta el último instante

Hasta el último palpitar…

Hasta el último pestañear…

Hasta la última exhalación…

Hasta la última flor sobre mi lápida.


	2. Gracias

Antes que nada una disculpa a todos por las tardanzas en mis escritos,una disculpa enorme ¹enamora por asi decirlo es mejor sacarlo de linea,renovarlo y volverlo a intentar,ahora con los poemas que publicare y reanudare en ellos (cada uno de los que tengo publicados) e decidido que continuare con ellos ya sea benlos,jaylos o cualquier otra pareja que me agrade,el titulo de este se quedara como amore lo siento ya que a mi parecer es uno de los poemas mas profundos que eh escrito y mi nombre de usuario lo cambie por que queria otro nombre xD pero bueno sin mas que decir por el momento aqui esta el poema,antes de irse a leer me gustaria que hicieramos las csas mas didacticas asi que,que les parece si me mandan mensajes con loque les gustaria que escribiera alguna idea,cancion,situacion pero si algun dia quisieran ayuda con los suyas pidanla a quien quiera,recuerden que las ideas no siempre viene de la misma cabeza.

Pd:empezare otro fic quizas en una semana ya que el lunes tengo concurso de catrinas y tengo que hacer un vestido y aprender a maquillar,hasta la proxima publicacion o actualizacion los quiere noah.(perdon por las faltas ortograficas ya se que son horribles pero bueno la ortografia no es mi fuerte lo siento)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **GRACIAS**

Gracias por los dias soleados

Gracias por bailar conmigo

por enamorarte de mi,

por hacerme tocar las nubes.

Gracias por todos los detalles,

desvelos que pase,

por los sueños

y planes a futuro

Te amo y ¿como no?

alguien que te endulsa,

alguien que te proteja

no consigues en cualquier lugar

Gracias por mostrarme las estrellas

por darme el sol y la luna

pero ...no agradesco

tus palabras cuando las envenenaste

No queria rmper tu corazon

pero al final solo me atacaste

si es cierto que tuve culpa

pero no toda como dijiste

Me fui un instante

y al segundo te esfumaste

preguntaste mas no te presentaste

Y al final me di cuenta que me desnude

mis miedos,mis pasiones,mi todo ante ti

pero tu nunca lo hiciste completamente

No queria tu odio y gane vaneno,

no queria ocasionarte dolor y me diste a mi

no queria tu ataque y decibi tu destrucción

Me hiciste caer por ti

y me desmoronaste luego

me di a ti

para luego ser escupido con repudio

Pero aun asi...gracias por las sonrisas de ese tiempo

Gracias por todo


	3. Chapter 3

Querido guarda secretos:

No me gusta el llamarte diario por que esta es una sola carta, una sola confesión, unas cuantas hojas, hoy estoy aquí escribiendo en ti mientras las lagrimas deforman mis facciones y al mismo tiempo tus paginas, aquí donde mi alma se siente por los suelos, mi corazón en pedazos y todos por una persona por la cual un día entregue todo, por quien estuve dispuesto a dejar de ser quien según yo era la persona indicada, quisiera que fueras una persona, con tu piel pálida como tus hojas, vestido con elegancia como tu portada pero heme aquí contigo entre mis brazos mientras me desmorono una y otra vez por estos estúpidos sentimientos por los que me guie, quiero una respuesta pero se que será una ráfaga de aire mas en el ambiente, una a la cual nadie contestara.

Dime ¿como es posible que todo un futuro puede ser tirado por unas palabras?, dime ¿como es que me idealice a una idea a la cual me aferrarme para estar con el?, ¿por qué me hiso esto?, el me dijo que nunca me dejaría entonces ¿por qué me tomo en sus alas si algún día me dejaría caer?, ¿por qué me cuido si me iba a apuñalar por todos los lados?, ¿por qué me enamoro si al final solo me diría que solo fui tiempo mal gastado?.

Quiero llorar en ti, en tus paginas que nunca me juzgaran, que nunca me apuñalaran, que nunca me tomaran para dejarme caer, quiero tener lo que las otras personas tienen a su alcance a decir verdad envidio a las parejas por que ellas pueden ser felices y yo no, que hice yo para esto, para este dolor al cual eh sido sometido en diferentes ambientes, por que parece que estoy destinado a no tener nadie, a que todos se alejen, a que me miren con lastima.

Hoy me iré querido guarda hoy me largare de aquí, lo que no se es si empezare de nuevo o simplemente me dejare caer en el pozo que parece no tener fin por que me eh cansado de imaginar una y otra vez cada escenario en el cual seria feliz con el pero por todos lados a los que veo ahora parece que no esta en mi camino y la verdad es que sigo con la herida abierta que me provoco, mi autoestima por los suelos por que a veces creo no ser suficiente, por que me provoca caer a la tristeza de la cual parecía haber salido, por que me provoco estar llorando y por que me provoca sentirme basura.

Hasta siempre mi querida carta

Carlos de Vil


End file.
